Los Angeles
Los Angeles is a large city and county in southern California in the United States. While the city population is below four million, the county populace is over fifteen million. LA is a major city in the Tuckerverse, being the place of residence of several major characters. While Malibu and Orca Cove are a part of LA County, their pages will remain separate due to the amount of content needed for it. Significant Locations * Balfour Boutique (Beverly Hills) * Bean There * Black Emporium * Black Tab Jeans Headquarters * Bone Corrector * Cafe Vinyl (Beverly Hills) * Cavanaugh Productions Office (Hollywood) * Chirper Headquarters * Eighth Wonder (Century City) * Empire Accounting (Century City) * Fantasy Realms * Fifi's * Foster & McBride (Santa Monica) * Ginger's School of Dance * House of Masters (Beverly Hills) * Imogen Hall * Lancio Pugno * Los Angeles Legion Headquarters * Madame Michauds Los Angeles * Main Street Headquarters * Memorial View Hospital * Models Inc Headquarters * Otaku LA * P! News Headquarters (Hollywood) * Pacific Pearl Costumes * Persephone's Books * Prime Talent International (Beverly Hills) * SHINE Arena (Venice) * Silver's Gym * Soft Blue Loft Inn (Venice) * Sploon Legion Post * Stacks (Santa Monica) * Sting * Stone Enterprises Corporate Headquarters (Edenvale) * Stone Textiles (San Pedro) * The Effects Club * The Ruby * Très Chic Boutique * Triple Eyes Security Services Headquarters * Veronika Lloyd Investigations Headquarters * Tucker's House (Culver City) * Vicky's * VIP Promotions * Wayfarer Warehouse (Santa Monica) Significant Residents Bel Air Juju Chang 2.jpg|Lucile Lee Senior Senator of California (Part-Time Resident)|link=Lucile Lee Lauren Stamile 3.jpg|Zoe Kingston Chief of Staff to Lucile Lee (Part-Time Resident)|link=Zoe Kingston Lynn Toler.jpeg|Mona Lisa Gambini District Court Judge|link=Mona Lisa Gambini David Cross.jpg|Levy Foster Senior Law Partner at Foster & McBride|link=Levy Foster Amy Pietz.jpg| Gertrude Garrett Lawyer at Foster & McBride|link=Gertrude Garrett Sheryl Crow 2.png|Meryl McAdams Screenwriter|link=Meryl McAdams Tim Roth.jpg|Gerard McAdams Make-Up Artist|link=Gerard McAdams Marlee Matlin.jpg|May Troughton Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=May Troughton Emily Blunt 3.jpg|Amy Spring Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Amy Spring Paige Butcher.jpg|Reanna Peacock Super-Model|link=Reanna Peacock Karen Jarrett.jpg|Kristin Colt Philanthropist|link=Kristin Colt Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff Actress (Part Time Resident)|link=Kathy Beckinstaff Salma Hayek.jpg|Thelma Hait Actress (Part Time Resident)|link=Thelma Hait Valentina Vezzali 2.jpg|Bruna Ricci Bodyguard to Lucile Lee (Part-Time Resident)|link=Bruna Ricci Krysten Ritter 2.jpg|Joanne Ingham Bodyguard to Kristin Colt|link=Joanne Ingham Felice Herrig.JPG|Alyce Stacy Bodyguard to Kristin Colt|link=Alyce Stacy Olivia Munn.jpg|Lindsay Yari Singer|link=Lindsay Yari Ciara Hanna 3.jpg|Mia Granville President of Chirper|link=Mia Granville Christina Masterson 3.jpg|Gia Benbow CEO of Chirper|link=Gia Benbow Stephanie McMahon.png|Alicia Ayers Sports Promoter and Owner of the Los Angeles Legion|link=Alicia Ayers Kimberly Lynn Bacon 4.jpg|Leola Fishman Manager for the Los Angeles Legion|link=Leola Fishman Kendra Smith 2.png|Steph Kelsey Doctor for the Los Angeles Legion|link=Steph Kelsey Karlee Perez 3.jpg|Yin Bustos Personal Assistant to Alicia Ayers|link=Yin Bustos Alexandra Krosney 2.jpg|Tarina Samson Personal Assistant to Lucile Lee (Part-Time Resident)|link=Tarina Samson Alison Haislip.jpg|Joey Ford Personal Assistant to Kathy Beckinstaff|link=Joey Ford Lindy Booth.jpg|Cala Dumont Personal Assistant to Thelma Hait|link=Cala Dumont Bella Throne 2.jpg|Jemma Caulfield Personal Assistant to Kristin Colt|link=Jemma Caulfield Claudia Kim 4.jpg|Kayden Lee University Student (Part-Time Resident)|link=Kayden Lee Demi Lovato.jpg|Rylee McAdams High School Student|link=Rylee McAdams Morgan Fairchild 2.jpg|Vivian Skye Retired Secretary for Stone Enterprises|link=Vivian Skye Dixie Carter.jpg|Liz Scaletta Unemployed|link=Liz Scaletta Beverly Hills Sandra Taylor 2.jpg|Madelyn Curtis Mayor|link=Madelyn Curtis Harris Faulkner.jpg|Elsa Mann Deputy Mayor|link=Elsa Mann Sandra Smith.jpg|Deena Rush Sheriff's Deputy|link=Deena Rush Marion Cotillard 2.jpg|Charlene Masters Photographer for Models Inc|link=Charlene Masters Freida Pinto.jpg|Vera Graham Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Vera Graham Kendall Jenner 2.jpg|Lorelei Renner Super-Model|link=Lorelei Renner Anna Faris.jpg|Hope Rutherford Actress|link=Hope Rutherford Lexa Doig.jpg|Mika Toig Actress|link=Mika Toig Ali Landry.jpg|Ally Landers Actress|link=Ally Landers Dina Meyer 4.jpg|Wanda Seaver Actress|link=Wanda Seaver Tania Raymonde.jpg|Enrica Bergamaschi Actress|link=Enrica Bergamaschi Zachary Levi.jpg|Xander Revi Actor|link=Xander Revi David Lyons.jpg|Daniel Ryans Actor|link=Daniel Ryans Jason Lee.jpg|James Law Actor|link=James Law Zachary Quinto.jpg|Cole Denning Actor|link=Cole Denning Monica Bellucci 2.png|Celestina Bergamaschi Philanthropist and Owner of Lancio Pugno|link=Celestina Bergamaschi Charlotte Ross.jpg|Sharyl Smoke Philanthropist and Manager of Lancio Pugno|link=Sharyl Smoke Kris Jenner.jpg|Chris Corrigan Philanthropist|link=Chris Corrigan Hugh Grant.jpg|Simon Kent Doctor and Business Owner|link=Simon Kent Julianne Moore 2.jpg|Merilyn Kent Owner of Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Merilyn Kent Hope Solo 3.jpg|Starla Whitmore Private Security|link=Starla Whitmore Lauren Velez.jpg|Rina Sutton Private Security|link=Rina Sutton Hugh Dillon.jpg|Wolfe Parish Private Security|link=Wolfe Parish Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour Owner and Manager of Balfour Boutique|link=Lexa Balfour Nicole DeBoer.jpg|Doris Jefferson Boutique Manager|link=Doris Jefferson LuAnn de Lesseps.jpg|Lulu Colbert Clerk for Très Chic|link=Lulu Colbert Hannah Marks.jpg|Violetta Bergamaschi Hostess for Lancio Pugno|link=Violetta Bergamaschi Danielle Moinet 2.jpg|Summer McGuire Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Summer McGuire Lacey Adkisson 2.png|Lisha Queshire Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Lisha Queshire Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado.jpg|Charlize Dubaku Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Charlize Dubaku Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson.png|Luciana Albini Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Luciana Albini Su Yung 2.jpg|Keara Kwan Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Keara Kwan Gabrielle Union.jpg|Teresa Chambers Administrative Assistant for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Teresa Chambers Jean Smart.jpg|Chelsea Jameson CEO of VIP Promotions|link=Chelsea Jameson Victoria Coren.jpg|Adene Glanville Private Teacher/Tutor|link=Adene Glanville Lake Bell 2.jpg|Autumn Eccleston Computer Security Consultant|link=Autumn Eccleston Laura Benanti.jpg|Lona Quinn Insurance Agent|link=Lona Quinn Madonna 2.jpg|Miriam Pfeiffer President of SHINE|link=Miriam Pfeiffer Lily Mariye 3.jpg|Troina Minh Senior Law Partner|link=Troina Minh John Cena 2.jpg|Dominic Kasun Financial Adviser|link=Dominic Kasun Allison Hagendorf 3.jpg|Lea Kasun Personal Trainer|link=Lea Kasun Tamara Ecclestone.jpg|Norah Wolff Accountant and CEO of Empire Accounting|link=Norah Wolff Anthony Ruivivar 2.jpg|Macario Bautista Accountant for Empire Accounting|link=Macario Bautista Holly Robinson Peete 2.jpg|Sharona Huxley Secretary for Empire Accounting|link=Sharona Huxley Meghan Markle 2.jpg|Vanessa Graydon Reporter for P! News|link=Vanessa Graydon Jacqueline Bracamontes 3.jpg|Carmela Davis Talent Agent for Prime Talent International|link=Carmela Davis Rachel Campos-Duffy.jpg|Allannah Hallman Personal Assistant to Sharyl Smoke|link=Allannah Hallman Kourtney Kardashian.jpg|Courtney Corrigan Unemployed|link=Courtney Corrigan Ellen Barkin 2.jpg|Zoe Hollander Former Resident and CEO of Models Inc|link=Zoe Hollander Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker Former Resident and Business Owner|link=Sondra Parker Minh05.jpg|Valkyrie Phan Ring Announcer for SHINE|link=Valkyrie Phan JLil02.jpg|Winnie Womack Co-Owner of Veronika Lloyd Investigations|link=Winnie Womack Brentwood Rachel Nichols J 2.jpg|Chasity Sudworth Malibu Police Officer|link=Chasity Sudworth Josh Hartnett.jpg|Presley Kegan CEO of P! News|link=Presley Kegan Gugu Mbatha-Raw.jpg|Makayla Kegan Entrepreneur|link=Makayla Kegan Vivian Wu 2.jpg|Exquisite Chow Owner and Masseuse for Bone Corrector|link=Exquisite Chow Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen College Student at Decker State College and Photographer's Assistant|link=Maggie Yen Rhona Mitra 2.jpg|Michai Roberts Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Michai Roberts Lauren Holly.jpg|Lorna Majors Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Lorna Majors Tom Cavanaugh.jpg|Preston Schulman Senior Law Partner|link=Preston Schulman Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback Model|link=Michelle Boback Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu Super-Model|link=Cindy Vu Yaya DaCosta 2.jpg|Diedra Sawyer Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Diedra Sawyer Lynhthy Nguyen 3.jpg|Chi Ross Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Chi Ross Leva Bates 4.jpg|Leva Madison Model and Actress|link=Leva Madison Kristine Froseth 2.jpg|Carrie Freeze Model|link=Carrie Freeze Jenna Elfman 2.jpg|Heidi Freeze Talent Agent for Prime Talent International|link=Heidi Freeze Dianne Perry 4.jpg|Ryleigh Padmore Hotel Clerk for Stilton Corporation, Model and Actress|link=Ryleigh Padmore Sam Huntington.jpg|Aaron Ross Dry Cleaner|link=Aaron Ross Tiffani Thiessen 2.jpg|Eva Lockheart Magazine Columnist for Main Street|link=Eva Lockheart Brea Grant.jpg|Wendy Hayes Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Wendy Hayes Carly Pope.jpg|Penny Gingrich Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Penny Gingrich Carey Lohrenz 2.jpg|Claudia Eaton Senior Representative for GardaSoul|link=Claudia Eaton Stacy Ferguson.jpg|Meg Spencer Musician|link=Meg Spencer Danielle Panabaker.jpg|Emma Isaac Maid|link=Emma Isaac Sarah Backman.jpg|Vilma Knutsen Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Vilma Knutsen Taryn Terrell.jpg|Candy Rupertson Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Candy Rupertson Saraya-Jade Bevis.png|Natalee Teal Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Natalee Teal Melanie Brown 2.jpg|Victoria Bunton Hotel Owner|link=Victoria Bunton Lizzy Caplan.jpg|Sam McQueen Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Sam McQueen Hailee Steinfeld.jpg|Paris Sudworth High School Student|link=Paris Sudworth Haley Lu Richardson 2.jpg|Loraine Majors High School Student|link=Loraine Majors Elaine Hendrix 2.jpg|Daphne Freeze Socialite|link=Daphne Freeze Melanie Paxson 3.jpg|Kendal Sudworth Unemployed|link=Kendal Sudworth Burbank Jamie Lee Curtis.jpg|Edwige Michaud CEO and Head Artist for Madame Michauds|link=Edwige Michaud Jami Gertz.jpg|Allison Goodman Personal Assistant to Edwige Michaud|link=Allison Goodman Aaron Eckhart.jpg|Bob Cale Chef for The Ruby|link=Bob Cale Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo Super-Model for Models Inc (Part Time Resident)|link=Lola Mateo Abigail Spencer.jpg|Tanya Frost Assistant for Models Inc|link=Tanya Frost Sophia Bush.jpg|Kelly Lloyd Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Kelly Lloyd KatNor02.jpg|Veronika Lloyd Owner of Veronika Lloyd Investigations|link=Veronika Lloyd Kelly Rutherford.jpg|Yvonne Webb Talent Agent|link=Yvonne Webb Lara Logan.jpg|Gidea Theron Vice-President of Blizzard Aviation|link=Gidea Theron Jan Jeffcoat.jpg|Migina Sakamoto Executive Assistant for Blizzard Aviation|link=Migina Sakamoto Natalie Morales-Rhodes 2.JPG|Noemi Marquez Pilot for Blizzard Aviation|link=Noemi Marquez Liz Cho.jpg|Tiana Park Engineer for Blizzard Aviation|link=Tiana Park Brooke Baldwin 3.jpg|Brooklyn Clay Loadmaster for Blizzard Aviation|link=Brooklyn Clay Michelle Borth.jpg|Lana Rollins Programmer for Stone Enterprises|link=Lana Rollins Andrea Roth.jpg|Amelia Wallace Retired Scientist for Stone Enterprises|link=Amelia Wallace Ashley Graham 3.jpg|Portia Abraham Manager for Super Senter|link=Portia Abraham Mandy Moore 6.jpg|Alannah Rakes Clerk for Super Senter|link=Alannah Rakes Century City Tina Ly 5.jpg|Tina Ly Owner of Eighth Wonder|link=Tina Ly Nicole Oring 2.jpg|June Wing Accountant for Eighth Wonder|link=June Wing Zivile Raudoniene.jpg|Isobel Kozlov Part-Time Stripper and Receptionist for Eighth Wonder|link=Isobel Kozlov Jamie Szantyr 2.jpg|Angelina Snowe Part-Time Stripper and Trainer for Eighth Wonder and Part-Time Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Angelina Snowe Victoria Crawford.jpg|Heidi Jenkins Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Heidi Jenkins Celeste Bonin.jpg|Jalisa Ambrose Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Jalisa Ambrose Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Maci Kerns Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Maci Kerns Milena Roucka.jpg|Nisha Mendez Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Nisha Mendez Sarona Reiher.jpg|Shawna Raye Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Shawna Raye Laila Ali 2.jpg|Gaia Rhodes Bouncer|link=Gaia Rhodes Busy Phillips.jpg|Marie Russo Owner and Manager of Très Chic|link=Marie Russo Maggie Lawson.jpg|Lena Jameson Graphics Designer and Owner at House of Masters|link=Lena Jameson Miranda Kerr.jpg|Delfina Rao Super-Model for Alpha Modeling|link=Delfina Rao Aarti Mann 4.jpg|Sashi Rao Talent Agent for Models Inc|link=Sashi Rao Arianny Celeste 2.jpg|Renata De Soto Human Resources for Models Inc|link=Renata De Soto Nazneen Contractor.jpg|Sarika Narang Secretary for Models Inc|link=Sarika Narang Sara Amato.jpg|Meriel Rennold Football Coach for Los Angeles Legion|link=Meriel Rennold Julia Voth.jpg|Eysa Howse Model|link=Eysa Howse Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier Former Resident and Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Belinda Frazier Culver City Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Tucker Holmes Kaley Cuoco 3.jpg|Haley Leone Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Haley Leone Thomas Dekker 2.jpg|James Hewitt Store Clerk for Otaku LA|link=James Hewitt Colleen Porch.jpg|Lizzie Thorburn Store Clerk|link=Lizzie Thorburn Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese Elevator Engineer|link=Karina Wiese Lindsay Price 2.jpg|Sunny Pierce Magazine Editor for Main Street|link=Sunny Pierce Kerry Bishé.jpg|Velma Kent Curator for Madame Michauds|link=Velma Kent Jessica Stroup 3.jpg|Lula McPherson Manager for Stacks|link=Lula McPherson Tara Spencer-Nairn.jpg|Karen Polk Waitress for The Ruby|link=Karen Polk Gillian Jacobs.png|Moon Shoemaker Waitress for The Ruby|link=Moon Shoemaker Nadine Velazquez.jpg|Luna Gonzalez Human Resources Manager for VIP Promotions|link=Luna Gonzalez Sunny Doench.jpg|Kendra Cress Mail Clerk|link=Kendra Cress Julianna Margulies.jpg|Joanna Hathaway Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Joanna Hathaway Ray Stevenson.jpg|Chuck Hathaway Director at Triangle Security Services|link=Chuck Hathaway Rachel Tietz.png|Miranda Hathaway High School Student|link=Miranda Hathaway NeNe Leakes.jpg|Dawna Bramble Blogger|link=Dawna Bramble Rena Sofer.jpg|Celinda Carlyle Assistant to Dawna Bramble|link=Celinda Carlyle Lee-Anne Liebenberg 2.jpg|Maggey Styrdom Photography Assistant|link=Maggey Styrdom Megan Gale.jpg|Raven Hooks Receptionist for Eighth Wonder|link=Raven Hooks Pamela Martinez.png|Paca Villalobos Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Paca Villalobos Jessica Cricks.jpg|Maxine Havok Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Maxine Havok Kristal Marshall 3.jpg|Taraji Gardiner Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Taraji Gardiner Katrina Law.png|Mai Traviss Private Security for Tucker Holmes|link=Mai Traviss Helen Hunt.jpg|Sharon Camden Retired Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Sharon Camden Hollywood Jennifer Carpenter.jpg|Deborah Hill Police Detective|link=Deborah Hill Katie Cassidy 5.jpg|Aston Collins Police Detective|link=Aston Collins Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke Super-Model for Models Inc (Part-Time Resident)|link=Audrey Burke Michael Bay.jpg|Nigel May Film Director|link=Nigel May Tea Leoni.jpg|Melanie Barr Television Director|link=Melanie Barr Andrea Parker.jpg|Jenna Cavanaugh Producer|link=Jenna Cavanaugh Kristen Stewart.jpg|Christine Huart Actress|link=Christine Huart Jamie Pressley.jpg|Jordan Tressly Actress|link=Jordan Tressly Carmen Electra.jpg|Carla Sparks TV Host for P! News|link=Carla Sparks Candîce Hillebrand 3.jpg|Dominique Raynor Producer for P! News|link=Dominique Raynor Serinda Swan.jpg|Zara Calderon Magician|link=Zara Calderon Katie McGrath 2.jpg|Maeve McAlister Hypnotist|link=Maeve McAlister Sandrine Holt 2.jpg|Amarante McAlister Private Security for Christine Huart|link=Amarante McAlister Layla El.jpg|Layla Ziane Magician's Assistant and Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Layla Ziane Sarah Hyland.jpg|Erica Vogel Hypnotist's Assistant|link=Erica Vogel Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson Gossip Columnist for Main Street|link=MacKenzie Carlson Wes Bentley.jpg|Peter Clark Journalist|link=Peter Clark Sasha Barrese.jpg|Delia Burton Hair Stylist|link=Delia Burton Rebecca Quin.jpg|Neve MacGuinness Football Player for Los Angeles Legion|link=Neve MacGuinness ACash04.jpg|Tosha Womack Invesitgator for Veronika Lloyd Investigations|link=Tosha Womack Bhimani02.jpg|Brenda Laghari Pilot for Kayley Wu|link=Brenda Laghari SofiaP02.jpg|Tula Gomez Flight Attendant for Kayley Wu|link=Tula Gomez Hollywood Hills James Cameron.jpg|Jack Cowell Film Director|link=Jack Cowell Kelly Hu.jpg|Kayley Wu Actress|link=Kayley Wu Brooke Adams.jpg|April Moon Actress|link=April Moon Kim Kardashian.png|Kim Corrigan TV Host for P! News|link=Kim Corrigan Courtney Ford.jpg|Kaylen Leeds Personal Assistant to Kayley Wu|link=Kaylen Leeds Kristen Rakes.jpg|Scarlet Hill Bodyguard to Kayley Wu|link=Scarlet Hill Christina Ochoa 2.jpg|Yadira Alvarado Private Security|link=Yadira Alvarado Juliette Marquis.jpg|Juliette Maruska Personal Chauffeur for Kayley Wu|link=Juliette Maruska Lea Salonga.jpg|Diwata Quezon Personal Maid for Kayley Wu|link=Diwata Quezon Emily Mortimer.jpg|Bunny Lawrence Talent Agent for for Prime Talent International|link=Bunny Lawrence Inglewood Gabrielle Christian.jpg|Krystal George Supervisor for Otaku LA|link=Krystal George Camilla Luddington.jpg|Ashlee Norman Clerk for Otaku LA|link=Ashlee Norman Anna Kendrick.jpg|Kayla Eaton Clerk for Otaku LA|link=Kayla Eaton Cobie Smulders.jpg|Coleen Eaton Clerk for Otaku LA|link=Coleen Eaton Kobe Lee 2.jpg|Cody Bree Clerk for Stilton Corporation|link=Cody Bree Keerthi Reddy.jpg|Niketa Mullur Bartender for Stilton Corporation|link=Niketa Mullur Hayley Kiyoko.jpg|Fuyuki Marsden Cashier for Très Chic|link=Fuyuki Marsden Kristen Hager.jpg|Shirley Wick Stunt Woman|link=Shirley Wick Margot Robbie.jpg|Christa Freeze Actress|link=Christa Freeze Sumiko 4.jpg|Karlee Hopper Masseuse and Call Girl|link=Karlee Hopper Sara Quin.png|Alba Hunter Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Alba Hunter Tegan Quin.jpg|Saskia Hunter Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Saskia Hunter Long Beach Paige Turco.jpg|Wilma Seeger Chief of Los Angeles Police Department|link=Wilma Seeger Alex Wagner 3.jpg|Frankie Hendrix Detective with Los Angeles Police Department|link=Frankie Hendrix Ophelia Lovibond.jpg|Sharise Bray Officer with Los Angeles Police Department|link=Sharise Bray Dudek06.jpg|Sadie Snyder Officer with Los Angeles Police Department|link=Sadie Snyder Anderson03.jpg|Twyla Hargrave Officer with Los Angeles Police Department|link=Twyla Hargrave Marisa Miller.jpg|Marissa Hawkins Shipping Manager for Stone Enterprises|link=Marissa Hawkins Brent Spiner.jpg|Nigel Strom Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Nigel Strom Lindsay Duncan.png|Margaret Brooke Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Margaret Brooke Christine Honey Cruz.jpg|Anastasia Ramos Model|link=Anastasia Ramos Dania Ramirez 2.jpg|Elize Santana Actress|link=Elize Santana Tawny Cypress.jpg|Shauny Cirrus Actress|link=Shauny Cirrus Cathy Kelley.jpg|Serena Hardwick Writer for Main Street and Podcaster|link=Serena Hardwick Emily Vancamp.jpg|Marly Collado Writer for Main Street|link=Marly Collado Tara Holt 3.jpg|Stephanie Billings Receptionist for Main Street|link=Stephanie Billings Meg Turney.jpg|Hailee Haddon Boutique Clerk|link=Hailee Haddon Eun Yang 4.jpg|Alexis Mun Private Security for Triangle Security Services|link=Alexis Mun Angie Goff.jpg|Liza Forester Private Security for Triangle Security Services|link=Liza Forester Renee Paquette 02.jpg|Stacey Winslet Receptionist for Schulman, Minh & Hull|link=Stacey Winslet ZoeMc06.jpg|Meredith Coates Pilot for Kayley Wu|link=Meredith Coates Los Angeles Katey Sagal.jpg|Roxanne Wiscott Los Angeles County Chief Executive Officer|link=Roxanne Wiscott Stacey Dash.jpg|Delta Meadows District Attorney|link=Delta Meadows Jane Krakowski 2.jpg|Angela Prince Assistant District Attorney|link=Angela Prince Giuliana Rancic 2.jpg|Francesca Lazzari Assistant District Attorney|link=Francesca Lazzari Katie Pavlich.jpg|Kassandra Christophers Personal Assistant to Delta Meadows|link=Kassandra Christophers Claire Coffee.jpg|Regina Brennan Police Officer|link=Regina Brennan Tracy Ifeachor 2.jpg|Jen Chelle Police Officer|link=Jen Chelle Jessica Steen.png|Maria Lacayo Police Officer|link=Maria Lacayo Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen Police Officer|link=Naomi Yen Sarah Silverman.jpg|Sylvia Trench Police Detective|link=Sylvia Trench Stephanie Beatriz 4.jpg|Florina Escalante Police Detective|link=Florina Escalante Jennifer Garner.jpg|Olyvia Wilkerson Police Detective|link=Olyvia Wilkerson Mary McDonnell.jpg|Kayln Winship DEA Special Agent in Charge|link=Kayln Winship Melissa Fumero.jpg|Marianela Zambrano DEA Special Agent|link=Marianela Zambrano Marisa Ramirez.jpg|Nydia Araullo DEA Special Agent|link=Nydia Araullo Gay-Yee Westerhoff.jpg|Nuan-Yu Davis DEA Special Agent|link=Nuan-Yu Davis Eos Chater.jpg|Elspeth Westerhoff DEA Special Agent|link=Elspeth Westerhoff Tania Davis 2.jpg|Eos Hanson DEA Special Agent|link=Eos Hanson Elspeth Hanson.jpeg|Tania Chater DEA Special Agent|link=Tania Chater Stephen Amell.jpg|Gordon Shepperd DEA Special Agent|link=Gordon Shepperd Rick Cosnett 2.jpg|Connor McKay DEA Special Agent|link=Connor McKay Deborah Ann Woll 3.jpg|Daffney Sangster DEA Special Agent|link=Daffney Sangster Anna Kournikova.jpg|Anna Karakova Tennis Player|link=Anna Karakova Mandy Musgrave.jpg|Heather Cameron Receptionist for Veronika Lloyd Investigations|link=Heather Cameron Tom Felton 2.jpg|Nathan Lancer College Student at Decker State College and Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Nathan Lancer Tristin Mays 3.jpg|Laraine Fisher College Student at Decker State College and Clerk at House of Masters|link=Laraine Fisher Angelique Cooper 3.jpg|Delicia Underhill Graphic Artist at House of Masters|link=Delicia Underhill Gwen Stefani.jpg|Rain Abrams Shift Manager at Bean There|link=Rain Abrams Ming-Na Wen 2.jpg|Gloria Wong Store Manager at Persephone's Books|link=Gloria Wong Brooklyn Decker.jpg|Calista Suvari Store Manager at Persephone's Books|link=Calista Suvari Amber Stevens.jpg|Kya Crane Store Supervisor at Persephone's Books|link=Kya Crane|link=Kya Crane Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond Store Clerk at Persephone's Books|link=Faith Drummond Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent Store Clerk at Persephone's Books|link=Joy Kent Katie Cassidy 2.jpg|Lisa Collins Photographer for Models Inc|link=Lisa Collins Camilla Belle.jpg|Marianita Mateus Photography Assistant for Models Inc|link=Marianita Mateus Renée Felice Smith.jpg|Shay Linn Receptionist for Models Inc|link=Shay Linn Elizabeth Henstridge.jpg|Margo Sims Receptionist for Models Inc|link=Margo Sims Sarah Wright.jpg|Lauren Powell Dance Instructor|link=Lauren Powell Anna Trebunskaya 2.jpg|Ginger Cladwell Dancer and Owner of Ginger's School of Dance|link=Ginger Cladwell Heather Hemmens.jpg|Tara Segura Junior Instructor at Ginger's School of Dance|link=Tara Segura Alexa Vega.jpg|Denise Ortega Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Denise Ortega April Mendez.jpg|Keleena Ortiz Stripper for Eighth Wonder|link=Keleena Ortiz Lisa Kennedy Montgomery.jpg|Pamelia Francis Chief of Surgery at Memorial View Hospital|link=Pamelia Francis Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Terra Jameson Doctor at Memorial View Hospital|link=Terra Jameson Miho Nakayama.jpg|Madoka Pine Doctor at Memorial View Hospital|link=Madoka Pine Debra Jo Rupp.jpg|Cella Ma Head Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Cella Ma Crystal Hunt.jpg|Wendy Pearson Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Wendy Pearson Vida Guerra.jpg|Patricia Alverez Nurse at Memorial View Hospital|link=Patricia Alverez Maggie Grace.jpg|Alyson Winters Teacher|link=Alyson Winters Christopher Meloni.jpg|Mario Leone Newsstand Owner|link=Mario Leone Angelina Jolie.jpg|Angel Jenly Actress (Part-Time Resident)|link=Angel Jenly Kaylee DeFer.jpg|Kayla LeFer Actress|link=Kayla LeFer Debby Ryan 3.png|Daisy LeFer Actress|link=Daisy LeFer KaDee Strickland.jpg|Jody Bisette Actress|link=Jody Bisette Julia Stiles 2.jpg|Paige Nichols Technician for Black Emporium|link=Paige Nichols Pippa Middleton 2.jpg|Martha Cassidy Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Martha Cassidy Linda Park.jpg|Stacy Lee Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Stacy Lee Carla Gugino.jpg|Adele Oriolo Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Adele Oriolo Casey Wilson.jpg|Krista Todd Executive Assistant for VIP Promotions|link=Krista Todd Amanda Crew.jpg|Debbie McNeal Secretary for VIP Promotions|link=Debbie McNeal Lauren Conrad.jpg|Darcy Mason Receptionist for VIP Promotions|link=Darcy Mason Erin Kerpluk.jpg|Gretchen Fox Tour Coordinator|link=Gretchen Fox Eve Torres 9.jpg|Adora Morales Executive Assistant for Stone Enterprises|link=Adora Morales Emmanuelle Beart.jpg|Rosette DuBois Owner and Manager of Fifi's|link=Rosette DuBois Julie Pinson.jpg|Misty Wilcott Bartender at Fifi's|link=Misty Wilcott Hannah Simone.png|Nadine Sims Waitress at Fifi's|link=Nadine Sims Christine Nguyen.jpg|Aura Nguyen Waitress at Fifi's|link=Aura Nguyen Lee Hyori 2.jpg|Brooke Li Cook at Fifi's|link=Brooke Li Caroline Rhea.jpg|Margot Jacques Executive Chef at Fifi's|link=Margot Jacques Christa Miller.jpg|Jordan Noyce Property Manager for Imogen Hall|link=Jordan Noyce Donnie Yen.jpg|Marcus Wong Key Maker|link=Marcus Wong Carly Foulkes.jpg| Claire Cook Writer for Main Street|link=Claire Cook CJumbo02.jpg| Isobel Marsh Personal Assistant to Odelia Barsky|link=Isobel Marsh Gloria Garayua.jpg|Carla Soto Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Carla Soto Justina Machado.jpg|Rita Ortega Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Rita Ortega Carlos Mencia.jpg|Jose Castillo Cleaning Staff for Persephone's Books|link=Jose Castillo Sandra Echeverria.jpg|Carla Gomez Owner of Vicky's|link=Carla Gomez Mandy Moore 2.jpg|Wanda Beck Saleswoman for Vicky's|link=Wanda Beck Drew Sidora.jpg|Hilda Jones Cashier for Vicky's|link=Hilda Jones Emilie de Ravin.jpg|Franie Motek Tailor for Vicky's|link=Franie Motek Judy Jiao.jpg|Mei Xu Noodle Vendor|link=Mei Xu Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Saffron Westlake Celina Jade.jpg|Bella Wei Personal Bodyguard to Saffron Westlake|link=Bella Wei Maya Stojan.jpg|Priya Karava Private Security for Models Inc|link=Priya Karava Paige VanZant 3.jpg|Dimitra Suvari Private Security for Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Dimitra Suvari Genesis Rodriguez 5.jpg|Rosita Marino Private Security|link=Rosita Marino Priyanka Chopra 4.jpg|Shanti Nagarkar Private Investigator|link=Shanti Nagarkar Hunter Parrish.jpg|Filipe Nilsen College Student|link=Filipe Nilsen Lauren Graham.jpg|Rue Garden Bank Manager for Gold Standard|link=Rue Garden Ellen Wong.jpg|Valarie Soch Bank Clerk for Gold Standard|link=Valarie Soch Nick Offerman 2.jpg|Avison Blair Financial Adviser for Colt Brothers Financial|link=Avison Blair Ronda Rousey.jpg|Helga Nichols Mixed Martial Arts Fighter and CEO of Triple Eyes Security Services|link=Helga Nichols Jessamyn Duke 2.jpg|Kailyn Bloodworth Officer for Triple Eyes Security Services|link=Kailyn Bloodworth Marina Shafir 2.jpeg|Ashlyn Spiers Officer for Triple Eyes Security Services|link=Ashlyn Spiers Candace Brown 2.jpg|Sheridan Thacker Driver for Saffron Westlake|link=Sheridan Thacker Linda Fiorentino.jpg|Aglaia Suvari Maid at Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Aglaia Suvari File:Tracy Lynn Cruz.jpg|Caryn Speight Maid at Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Caryn Speight Pink.jpg|Sidney Ruskin Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Sidney Ruskin Lana Del Rey.jpg|Lennie Teel Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Lennie Teel Ariana Grande.jpg|Nina Nixon Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Nina Nixon Iggy Azalea 2.jpg|Brenda Smith Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Brenda Smith Andrea Tantaros.jpg|Natasa Raptis Regional Manager for Super Senter|link=Natasa Raptis Kelsey Grammer 2.jpg|Ernst Vogel Political Consultant|link=Ernst Vogel Meghan Ory 5.jpg|Sara Vogel Horticulturalist|link=Sara Vogel Mary Elizabeth Ellis.jpg|Thankful Evered Secretary|link=Thankful Evered Jenna Mourey.jpg|Kaia Levandi Model and Blogger|link=Kaia Levandi Shadow.jpg|Shadow Pet to Gretchen Fox|link=Shadow North Hollywood Totty.jpg|Joan Reddeer Engineer for Stone Enterprises|link=Joan Reddeer Mark Hamill.jpg|Blair Mosely Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Blair Mosely Anne Watanabe 2.jpg|Keiko Fujimoto Intern for Stone Enterprises|link=Keiko Fujimoto Melissa Theuriau 4.jpg|Carine Christophe Pilot for Blizzard Aviation|link=Carine Christophe Cari Champion 3.jpg|Elly Bristol Flight Attendant for Blizzard Aviation|link=Elly Bristol Alessandra Villegas.jpg|Ysabel Abano Flight Attendant for Blizzard Aviation|link=Ysabel Abano Darren Criss.jpg|Steve Furlong Photographer|link=Steve Furlong Callie Thorne.jpg|Zabel Darbinian Talent Agent for Prime Talent International|link=Zabel Darbinian Dulé Hill.jpg|Wesley Clinton Civil Engineer|link=Wesley Clinton Whitney Cummings 3.jpg|Kassidy Pound Bookmaker|link=Kassidy Pound Pasadena Kyle Richards.jpg|Kyla Carriere Actress|link=Kyla Carriere Teri Hatcher.jpg|Mary Thatcher Actress|link=Mary Thatcher Tessanne Chin 2.jpg|Nuo-Ru Higgins Singer|link=Nuo-Ru Higgins Lisa Vidal 2.jpg|Kendra Templeton President of P! News|link=Kendra Templeton Constance Zimmer 16.jpg|Patience Rimmer Roboticist for Droid Box|link=Patience Rimmer Jenna Dewan Tatum 4.jpg|Keeley Tennison Roboticist for Droid Box|link=Keeley Tennison Erin Robinson 4.jpg|Amberly Somlin Administrator for Droid Box|link=Amberly Somlin Katheryn Winnick 2.jpg|Adrianne Glass Security Director for Stone Enterprises|link=Adrianne Glass Richard Ayoade.jpg|Lester Bowman Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Lester Bowman Yaya Han.jpg|Judi Zhou Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Judi Zhou Chloe Dykstra 3.jpg|Celia Bowman Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Celia Bowman Mandy Leon 3.jpg|Isadora Sempers Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Isadora Sempers Jessica Nigri 3.jpg|Arlene Moors Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Arlene Moors LeeAnna Vamp 2.jpg|Silvia Nejem Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Silvia Nejem Idina Menzel 2.jpg|Orli Mencher Manager and Performer for Fantasy Realms|link=Orli Mencher Morgan Webb.jpg|Audrea Westbrook Manager for Fantasy Realms|link=Audrea Westbrook Alyson Stoner.jpg|Nora Reardon Secretary for Fantasy Realms|link=Nora Reardon Lauren Hashian.jpg|Eveline Roscoe Magician|link=Eveline Roscoe Lauren Holtkamp.jpg|Hollis Thorn Basketball Referee|link=Hollis Thorn San Pedro Gates McFadden.jpg|Beverly Rourke Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Beverly Rourke Katharine McPhee.jpg|Rachelle Boswell Administrator for Stone Enterprises|link=Rachelle Boswell Michaela Conlin.jpg|Xiu-Yi Decker Pharmaceutical Researcher|link=Xiu-Yi Decker Katie Aselton 2.jpg|Bryce Maddox Lawyer|link=Bryce Maddox Monica Lewinsky 2.jpg|Rebecca Horne Blogger|link=Rebecca Horne Camille Hyde 3.jpg|Delma Dane Thief|link=Delma Dane Yoshi Sudarso.jpg|Suparman Kusuma Thief|link=Suparman Kusuma James Davies 2.jpg|Piers Frankford Thief|link=Piers Frankford Santa Monica Kaitlin Doubleday 3.jpg|Kimber Coombs Police Officer|link=Kimber Coombs Julia Ling.jpg|Madison Yen Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Madison Yen Georgie Thompson.jpg|Leandra Locke Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Leandra Locke Jenna Fischer.jpg|Pam Carrell Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Pam Carrell Nicole Eggert.jpg|Raine Matheson Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Raine Matheson Melissa Tang.jpg|Lifen Jing Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Lifen Jing Natalie Morales.jpg|Katie Gomez Secretary for Foster & McBride|link=Katie Gomez Julia Jones.jpg|Sammi Clearwater Receptionist for Foster & McBride|link=Sammi Clearwater Rachael Ancheril.jpg|Marlo Sorensen Security for Foster & McBride|link=Marlo Sorensen Victoria Smurfit.jpg|Betty Hull Junior Law Partner|link=Betty Hull Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera Doctor for Memorial View Hospital|link=Alana Herrera Amanda Setton 2.jpg|Ora Bousaid Doctor for Memorial View Hospital|link=Ora Bousaid Sarah Greene 3.jpg|Shana Bonher Nurse for Memorial View Hospital|link=Shana Bonher Brittney Irvin.png|Bianca Whitman Co-Owner of Otaku LA|link=Bianca Whitman Jennifer Morrison.jpg|Kathryn Summers CEO of Models Inc|link=Kathryn Summers Candice Patton 2.jpg|Mandi Sparrow Assistant for Models Inc|link=Mandi Sparrow Christie Brinkley.jpg|Katelyn Kinloch Talent Agent and Owner of a Basco|link=Katelyn Kinloch Rachel Bloom.png|Caitlyn Raynerson Assistant Manager for Stacks|link=Caitlyn Raynerson Noelle Foley.jpg|Roslyn Easter College Student at Decker State College and Hostess for Stacks|link=Roslyn Easter Alyssa Diaz 3.jpg|Lupita Aqua Server for Stacks|link=Lupita Aqua Nadia Bjorlin.jpg|Fawn Carlson Server for Stacks|link=Fawn Carlson Joanna Levesque 3.jpg|Gazelle Carlson Barista for Bean There|link=Gazelle Carlson Leven Rambin 2.jpg|Leven Kinloch Soccer Player|link=Leven Kinloch Bryan Danielson.jpg|Dextin Slaughter Personal Trainer|link=Dextin Slaughter Cheryl Burke.jpg|Marcia Ray Trainer|link=Marcia Ray Adrian Grenier.jpg|Marco Cidela Play Director|link=Marco Cidela Justine Ezarik.png|Miriam Ryder DJ|link=Miriam Ryder Dani Fernandez.jpg|Manu Hernandez Computer Technician|link=Manu Hernandez Kelly Overton 2.jpg|Libby Prophet Cashier for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Libby Prophet Lori Heuring.png|Clarissa Orsini Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Clarissa Orsini Kristin Cavallari.jpg|Anneka Brewer Boutique Clerk|link=Anneka Brewer Anna Camp.jpg|Opal Bagley Boutique Clerk|link=Opal Bagley Troian Bellisario.jpg|Spirit Paternoster Boutique Clerk|link=Spirit Paternoster Sandra Vergara 2.jpg|Maxima Salazar Manager of Wayfarer|link=Maxima Salazar Chyler Leigh 2.jpg|Billie Keaton Driver for Wayfarer|link=Billie Keaton ALiebert01.jpg|Karolin Drechsler Security for Veronika Lloyd Investigations|link=Karolin Drechsler Rachel Boston.jpg|Avril Tyrrell Driver for Wayfarer|link=Avril Tyrrell Khloe Kardashian.jpg|Chloe Corrigan Executive for Stacks|link=Chloe Corrigan Laura Prepon 2.jpg|Jupiter Fields Photographer for Main Street|link=Jupiter Fields Tracy Brookshaw.jpg|Mina Tanner Underground Fighter|link=Mina Tanner Nadia Dajani 3.jpg|Allegra Northrup Owner and Manager of Cafe Vinyl|link=Allegra Northrup Emy Coligado 2.jpg|Yesenia Terrazas Owner and Manager of Cafe Vinyl|link=Yesenia Terrazas Skyler Samuels 2.jpg|Aimee Hull Legal Assistant|link=Aimee Hull Sherman Oaks April Lee Hernández.jpg|Gema Mochata Lingerie Football League Supervisor|link=Gema Mochata Rene Russo 4.JPG|Christina Ramona Editor-in-Chief for Main Street|link=Christina Ramona Holly Sonders 2.jpg|Gwendolyn Lucas Golfer|link=Gwendolyn Lucas Lina So 3.JPG|Lynna Sung Interior Designer|link=Lynna Sung Alexis Dziena 3.png|April Cade Actress|link=April Cade Melissa Riso.jpg|Ema Alduino Model|link=Ema Alduino Kelly Frye 4.jpg|Nola Keegan Secretary|link=Nola Keegan Laverne Cox.png|Jolene Kersey Secretary for Drug Enforcement Administration|link=Jolene Kersey Shenaz Treasury 3.jpg|Touca Joshi Secretary for Drug Enforcement Administration|link=Touca Joshi Vedette Lim 2.jpg|Adelia Choe Owner of Black Tab Jeans|link=Adelia Choe Venice Alicia Witt 2.jpg|Kylie McBride Junior Law Partner for Foster & McBride|link=Kylie McBride Johnny Galecki.jpg|Vance Vigel Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Vance Vigel Jim Parsons.jpg| Shelton Dent Lawyer for Foster & McBride|link=Shelton Dent Cassidy Freeman.jpg|Tiffany Cross Clerk for Foster & McBride|link=Tiffany Cross Madison Welch.jpg|Loni Jaspers Clerk for Foster & McBride|link=Loni Jaspers Tamara Taylor.jpg|Tali Roth Head of Human Resources for Foster & McBride|link=Tali Roth Taylor Cole.png|Taylor Channing Billing Accountant for Foster & McBride|link=Taylor Channing Madeleine Stowe.jpg|Aurelia Marchetti General Manager for Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Aurelia Marchetti Beth Riesgraf.jpg|Whitney Boyler Security for Soft Blue Loft Inn|link=Whitney Boyler Jonathan Tucker.jpg|Alan Forsythe Actor|link=Alan Forsythe Britney Spears.jpg|Shelly Zimmerman Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Shelly Zimmerman Carrie Underwood.jpg|Alundra Bancroft Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Alundra Bancroft Kelly Clarkson 2.jpg|Bailey Guarini Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Bailey Guarini Alicia Keys.jpg|Constance Woolridge Professional Wrestler for SHINE|link=Constance Woolridge Hamish Linklater.jpg|Rex Dino Film Director|link=Rex Dino Kate Micucci.jpg|Mary Jane Wilson Cinematographer|link=Mary Jane Wilson Janel Parrish 7.jpg|Thuy Traviss Masseuse for Bone Corrector|link=Thuy Traviss Nichole Bloom 3.jpg|Tristin Pearce Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Tristin Pearce Todd Lowe.jpg|Melard Jennings Umemployed|link=Melard Jennings Westchester Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton Director for P! News|link=Mora Appleton Jerry Ferrara.jpg|Pete Ferrara Bartender for The Effects Club|link=Pete Ferrara Jennifer Esposito.jpg|Jacklyn Moreno Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Jacklyn Moreno Kate Ryan 2.png|Chene Francois Super-Model for Models Inc|link=Chene Francois Cheryl Cole.jpg|Belle Vole Soccer Player|link=Belle Vole Jessica Green.jpg|Ramona Wolff Soccer Player|link=Ramona Wolff Mircea Monroe.jpg|Angeline Brightman Personal Trainer|link=Angeline Brightman Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez Playwright|link=Meilin Alvarez John Stamos 2.jpg|Pierce Rivers Auto Dealership Owner and General Manager|link=Georgia Rivers Maria Bello.jpg|Georgia Rivers Flight Attendant|link=Georgia Rivers Rosario Dawson.jpg|Zana Tombs Flight Attendant|link=Zana Tombs Ashley Greene.jpg|Polly Sparrow Flight Attendant|link=Polly Sparrow Cathy Shim.jpg|Donna Peng Flight Attendant|link=Donna Peng Westwood Vera Farmiga 4.jpg|Lilia Kozel FBI Agent|link=Lilia Kozel Michelle Lukes 2.jpg|Anise Diaz FBI Agent|link=Anise Diaz Gabrielle Miller.jpg|Lacy Elder Manager of The Ruby|link=Lacy Elder Simon Helberg.png|John Kellan Cashier for Persephone's Books|link=John Kellan Shin Koyamada.jpg|Koji Tanaka Actor|link=Koji Tanaka Alicia Silverstone.jpg|Celinda Southers Actress|link=Celinda Southers Betty Nguyen.jpg|Thuy Vu Store Manager|link=Thuy Vu Rachel Hendrix.jpg|Kara Rollins Graduate Student|link=Kara Rollins Chloe Bennet.jpg|Alesia Ashworth College Student|link=Alesia Ashworth Melissa Reign 2.jpg|Victoria Mercado Model|link=Victoria Mercado Lindsay Sloane.jpg|Rachel Hunt Artist|link=Rachel Hunt Raquel Diaz 2.jpg|Sancha Suero Football Player|link=Sancha Suero Ruby Rose 2.jpg|Lynx Cougar Mercenary|link=Lynx Cougar Category:Locations Category:Cities